


The Ride Back

by Judah



Category: Castle
Genre: Back Seat, Car Sex, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Orgasm, First Time, Heterosexual Character, Infidelity, Irish People, Kissing, Lust, New York City, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Passion, Police, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Content, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Tryst, Virginity, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judah/pseuds/Judah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Ryan and Alexis become better acquainted during a brief car ride. </p><p>[There aren't too many stories with this pairing, so I decided to try one]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Back

As Alexis Castle bent over to examine the deceased victim, Detective Kevin Ryan fixed his eyes on her pleasingly tight jeans. Alexis had never been one to dress provocatively, but after a recent breakup, her wardrobe matured. She began to embrace her feminine curves and the male attention they garnered.

Kevin certainly did not find Alexis sexually attractive when they first met five years ago. Back then she was a giggly 14-year-old who looked every bit her age, but overtime Alexis blossomed into a stunning woman. She had the pale blue eyes and vivid red-blonde hair of Botticelli’s _Birth of Venus_. Her fair skin looked as though it had been carved from ivory, and her full breasts and small waist were enough to transform any heterosexual man into a stammering fool.

Alexis backed away from the corpse. Kevin felt his pulse hasten as she stepped beside him. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," she whispered. "The victim was a mother...her children are going to be devastated."

Kevin wrapped his arm around Alexis to comfort her. Having such an attractive woman in his grasp set all of his nerves ablaze, and he could feel himself harden. He calmly placed his free hand in front of his manhood to avoid embarrassment. "Looks like Lanie’s handling things just fine on her own. Do you want me to drop you off at the lab?" Kevin offered. "You seem like you need to get away from this for a while."

“Maybe I should," Alexis responded in her typical velvety timbre.

Upon Lanie's approval, Alexis and Kevin rode back together. As Kevin drove, he could feel his erection growing and hoped that Alexis would not notice.

"It's hard," she murmured.

Kevin's eyes widened. He was shocked that Alexis would so frankly call attention to his uncooperative organ. "I-I um," Kevin stammered as he hunted for an explanation.

"Seeing so many lives cut short; it gets to me sometimes, you know?" She elaborated.

"Oh, _that's_ what's hard." Kevin replied with an audible sigh of relief.

"What did you think I meant?" Alexis ran her eyes up and down Kevin, spotting the bulge in his trousers. "Oh," she chuckled.

"Sorry, I was thinking of Jenny, and...please don't tell your father."

"I'm used to guys getting them around me." Alexis replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"So…how are your classes going?" Kevin shot back, trying to redirect their conversation.

Alexis leaned towards Kevin. "I've seen the way you look at me." She gently caressed his forearm with her fingertips. "Were you _really_ thinking about your wife?"

Her touch sent a warm current through his body. "Of course I was!" Kevin insisted. He knew that she did not believe him but felt compelled to uphold the lie.

Alexis moved her fingers away from Kevin's forearm to in between his legs. She cupped his cock with her hand. "How about now? Are you thinking of your wife now?"

Kevin pushed Alexis' hand away. "What are you doing?" He pulled the car over to park.

Her flirtatious expression quickly shifted to one of embarrassment. She said nothing for several seconds. "I’m not sure," she whispered as she leaned back in her seat. "I never behave like this…I’m actually a goody-goody who doesn’t even know what it's like to have an orgasm."

"Well, you will one day," he replied. Kevin was a little taken aback that such a striking woman would be sexually inexperienced. Alexis' unattainability made her all the more desirable to him.

" _One day?_ If I learned anything from working with Lanie, it's that I can't even be sure I'll make it through today! I need to stop putting everything off for one day." Alexis grabbed Kevin's hand and held it tightly against her own. He knew he should pull away, but his brain told him one thing, and his body told him another. Alexis guided Kevin’s hand closer to herself until it rested in between her legs.

"Alexis, we shouldn't be doing this," Kevin whispered.

"I won't tell if you won't." Alexis moved her hand back so that only Kevin's remained between her legs. He hesitated before lightly caressing his fingers over her jeans. He glanced up at Alexis, and she gave him an approving nod. With that, he gently nestled his fingers in between her labia. Kevin's pace accelerated as he moved his fingers in both circular and vertical motions. "Ahhhh," Alexis howled  as Kevin briskly fingered her through her clothes. He could feel her jeans become damp.

"Does that feel good?" Kevin asked as he watched her chest heave in euphoria.

"Yes--ahhh, let's go to the back seat," she whimpered. Kevin led Alexis to the back before climbing over there himself.

"You're so beautiful." He pressed his mouth against hers, and Alexis playfully wrestled Kevin's tongue with her own. She may not have been sexually experienced, but she certainly knew how to kiss. Kevin reached down to her jeans to undo the top button.

"Wait," Alexis protested, "I don't want to lose my virginity in a car!"

"I'll only use my tongue.  You'll like it, trust me."

Alexis nodded and he proceeded to unzip her jeans and pull them down along with her panties.  He eagerly parted her thighs, and placed his mouth against her skin. She was wet and ready for him. Kevin's tongue explored her warm folds, flicking and toying with her clitoris. Her scent drove him to delirium. He had performed oral sex on women many times before, but never with quite the same enthusiasm that he gave sweet Alexis. He wanted her first orgasm to be unforgettable. Kevin sucked and licked her madly; his eager tongue weaved across her slick skin. Alexis' muscles began to contract and release in spasms. "Ahhhh!" She cried out. Her orgasm did not slow Kevin down. He continued licking, sucking, and tasting her all through her moans.

As Alexis’ orgasm waned, she peered up at the window above them and saw a man openly observing their sex act. "Oh my gosh!" She lifted Kevin's head up and guided it to the direction of the man.

"Fuck!" Kevin moaned. He quickly assisted Alexis as she pulled up her jeans. Kevin banged on the window, shooing the man away. Although he feigned anger, being watched as he gratified such a sexy woman excited him.

"Let's continue elsewhere," Alexis suggested. She stroked Kevin's stiff cock as she stared into his eyes. It was shaping up to be a damn good day for the handsome detective.


End file.
